


Borderline

by PamePenguin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Writer Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamePenguin/pseuds/PamePenguin
Summary: En un mundo dominado por hombres lobo, ser humano es difícil, especialmente cuando eres un omega, eso solo te convierte en una presa fácil. Aun así Stiles se arriesga y entra al territorio de los lobos.





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vlsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlsk/gifts).



> Este fanfic se centra donde los weres dominan, están por sobre los humanos, estos son tratados como esclavos, pero existen grupos de humanos que viven escondidos en el bosque. Aquellos humanos que no son domesticados, es decir que no son esclavos, son considerados salvajes.  
> Están las características de; alfa, beta y omega, que hace referencia sus géneros -teniendo en cuenta también lo masculino, lo femenino y lo no binario- pero también están la clasificación respecto al rango de los hombres lobo, sobre lo alfa, beta y omega, la que todos conocen en la serie original, es decir que el alfa es el que tiene mas poder y que domina la manada.

Son las seis de la tarde, y el sol aún pega fuerte, quiere hacer esto rápido, para antes de que anochezca. Ve el Camaro negro afuera de la gran casa blanca en el bosque, sabe que es peligroso estar en el territorio de los hombres lobo, especialmente en la época llena de la luna, pero si no consigue el dinero pronto, la enfermedad de su padre va a empeorar

Scott se quedo en la aldea, cubriéndolo, para que su padre no tenga cuenta de que no esté y que esté haciendo algo realmente estúpido -como siempre- por el bien de su salud y de la aldea. Solo espera que la persona que le dio la información sobre este lugar, que esté en lo correcto, sobre que el dueño de la casa vive solo y que esté en luna llena que se mantenga amarrado con las cadenas en el sótano. Ruega que realmente es así y no se trata de una trampa para cazarlo.

Para prevenir, antes de venir, se aplica ese aceite de hierbas que usan en la aldea para que los hombres lobo no capten su olor y también lo tomo el supresor, solo para ocultar aún más su aroma de Omega Humano.

Se acerca a la casa, camina con sigilo, verificando que no haya nadie cerca, que pueda verlo y lo atrape. Llega a la puerta, saca el clip de su bolsillo, que trajo para poder abrir, con mucho cuidado, introduce la punta en el cerrojo, lo mueves con cuidado y escuchando atentamente, hasta que logra abrirla. A dentro esta muy silencioso y vacío, sabe que el menor ruido puede arruinarlo todo.

Camina silenciosamente, buscando alrededor, algo de gran valor, al principio no hay nada interesante, el vivir solo tiene lo normal; sofás, una mesa de centro, fotografías y el televisor, que es demasiado grande para llevárselo. Finalmente, en la pared del comedor, un hermoso triskelion de oro, con eso la alcanzara para varios años de la medicina que necesita su papá. Stiles sonríe de felicidad. Esta muy arriba, así que acerca de una silla, se sube a ella para poder alcanzarla y sacarla. Trata de quitarla del clavo en la pared, pero es mucho más pesada de lo que pensaba. Debe tener mucho cuidado de que no se caiga o que cause un gran desastre.

Está muy concentrado, tratando de sacarlo, hasta que lo logra, pesa en sus manos, Stiles no deja de mirarla con anhelo. Suena su walkie talkie dentro de su mochila, que causa que se asuste y se caiga el triskelion. Es como si estuviera cayendo en cámara lenta, Stiles trata de agarrarlo, pero sí la tarde, ya es demasiado tarde, cae al piso, sonando con fuerza.

Unos ojos rojos se abren en el suelo, se mueven con fuerza, causando que las cadenas suenen. Agudiza su oído y su olfato, escucha a alguien arriba, moviendose rapidamente y lo que debe ser del comedor, no puede captar muy bien el olor, pero le gusta.

Stiles guarda el triciclo en su mochila, tiene miedo de que el ruido lo haya despertado al hombre lobo. Ya tiene lo que quiere, ahora solo debe irse enseguida, hasta el mar muy tarde. Venta de la casa corriendo en dirección a las profundidades del bosque, dirección al escondite de su aldea.

Le cuesta romper las cadenas, escucha los latidos de esa persona alejada, no quiere que se vaya, debe quedarse a su lado, eso es lo que más quiere que lobo. Rompe las cadenas con fuerza, sus garras se extienden, junto con sus colmillos y venta corriendo en su búsqueda, rompiendo la puerta del pozo en el proceso. Su lobo quiere salir a la superficie para tener el control, pero no lo permite en su totalidad. Aúlla de felicidad al sentir tan cerca ese aroma tan exquisito.

Stiles escucha el aullido, mira hacia atrás asustado, sin dejar de correr. Trata de hacerlo más rápido, su corazón está demasiado agitado, le está costando respirar y lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, este es un momento para tener un ataque de pánico.

Está más cerca de atraparlo, puede verlo corriendo delante de él con esa capucha roja y esa mochila negra colgando en su espalda, incluso escucha sus latidos, su lobo quiere volver a la felicidad feliz, pero sabe que es demasiado pronto, porque aun no esta entre sus brazos.

Stiles no quiere mirar hacia atrás de nuevo, sabe que está detrás y si no se apura, lo atrapa y pregunta qué cosas más, lo que podría haber robado en su casa y el mero hecho de que lo puede hacer, porque para ellos, los humanos solo son juguetes con los que pueden divertir.

Cada vez que está más cerca, Stiles mira hacia atrás de nuevo y ve los ojos rojos, sabe lo que eso significa, es un alfa, el mayor rango de los hombres lobo. No se percata de la roca que está enfrente y se tropieza. Cae con fuerza contra la tierra, se siente algo aturdido, intenta levantarse, sin embargo, ya es demasiado tarde.

Se abalanza contra él, feliz de haberlo atrapado. Arranca esa mochila que le estorba y la lanza lejos. Hunde su nariz en el cuello del humano, es muy leve el aroma, pero le encanta. Aúlla de felicidad.

Stiles llora, sabe que este es el fin de su vida. Siente las garras atravesar la tela de su capucha, incluso llegan a tocar su piel y los grandes colmillos cerca de su cuello, como aspirar su olor desde la nuca. Su corazón está acelerado, la cuesta ahora puede borrarse, su padre puede perdonarlo por haber cometido semejante estupidez. Llora, hasta que todo se vuelve oscuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Se siente mareado, no quiere abrir lo ojos para no empeorarlo, desea tocarse el rostro, pero no puede mover sus brazos, intenta de nuevo, sin tener éxito. Abre los ojos asustado, recordando lo que pasó.

 

Está en una habitación blanca, recostado en una camilla y sus brazos están sujetos a ella, al igual que sus piernas. Su peor pesadilla se volvió realidad. Quiere gritar por ayuda, pero sabe que nadie vendrá a rescatarlo, ahora está en el territorio de los lobos. 

 

—Hizo una buena cacería hoy, señor Hale—dice una voz masculina acercándose—creí que no le gustaba salir a cazar. 

 

El otro hombre no responde. Stiles cierra los ojos para fingir que está durmiendo y porque además le da miedo mirar la cara de aquel que lo ha capturado. Se abre la puerta, entran los dos hombres, el corazón de Stiles está agitado y ellos lo saben. 

 

—Lo felicito, es un omega humano—dice la misma voz de recién—por lo que parece, tiene buena salud, igual saque una muestra de sangre para saber más, mañana tendremos los resultados, se los enviaremos a su mail. Ahora solo sufrió un ataque de pánico, cosa que le pasa a muchos humanos, especialmente a los salvajes. 

 

— Sé que estás despierto—dice el otro hombre de forma firme, ignorando al otro. 

 

El lugar se torna en un silencio tenso e incómodo.Stiles se pone más nervioso de lo que estaba, pero aun asi no abre los ojos, si va a morir ahora, prefiere hacerlo sin mirarle la cara a esa bestia. 

 

—Este es un humano salvaje, le recomiendo que busque a un especialista para que lo discipline, aunque se vean débiles, estas criaturas igual pueden ser peligrosas—dice el doctor.

 

El otro hombre no responde, Stiles siente que lo está mirando y eso lo hace sentir más inquieto, además odia cada palabra que acaba de decir ese otro imbécil, ojala pudiera darle una buena paliza. 

 

—Si decide quedarselo o venderlo, comuniquese con S.H. para realizar el papeleo. 

 

—Déjenos solos—le dice el otro hombre de forma demandante.

 

—Si, si, si no hay problema—responde nervioso.

 

Stiles escucha que se cierra la puerta, pero mantiene los ojos cerrados, sabe que  **él** sigue aquí. Acerca una silla hacia la camilla donde se encuentra el humano, se sienta, sin dejar de mirarlo, ahora está en total control de su lobo, no puede volver a actuar bajo sus impulsos. 

 

—Abre los ojos—le ordena el hombre lobo. 

 

Stiles tiembla del susto al escucharlo tan cerca, pero no obedece, aprieta sus puños y se muerde el labio inferior, tratando de contener las palabras. 

 

—Dije, que abras los ojos—dice el hombre de forma más grave, usando su voz de alfa.

 

Stiles abre los ojos, sin poder evitarlo, odia ser un omega. Lo que ve es totalmente diferente a lo que vio hace un rato, no se encuentra con esos brillantes ojos rojos, ni con esos peligrosos colmillos o esas garras que le aterran, en cambio, se encuentra con unos ojos verdes, unas gruesas cejas, una manos fuertes, pero normales, en palabras simples, una persona normal. 

 

—Ya era hora que abrieras los ojos—dice de forma brusca, sin dejar de mirar a Stiles, como si estuviera analizando cada uno de sus rasgos. 

 

—¿Dónde estoy?—pregunta Stiles, nervioso, tratando de evitar mirarlo. 

 

—En la clínica para humanos—le responde—¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

 

Stiles aparta la mirada, no quiere responder, siente que si le dice quién es, será como entregarse a él. Mira hacia la pared blanca, solo quiere encontrar una forma de escapar de aquí y volver con su padre, fue un error cruzar la frontera.  

 

—Respondeme. 

 

Stiles se muerde el labio nuevamente, para evitar responder. El hombre coloca su mano sobre la de Stiles, este lo mira sorprendido y asustado, tiene miedo que el lobo decida lastimarlo por no obedecer. 

 

—Yo soy Derek—acaricia la mano de Stiles con suavidad, tratando de calmar al humano, pero el corazón de este sigue latiendo rápidamente, es como si hubiese empeorado la situación. 

 

Stiles lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido por el cambio de ánimo del lobo y como trata de ser amable con él, sin embargo, en la aldea le advirtieron sobre esto, que los hombres lobo trataran de hacerle creer que son buenos, que lo cuidaran y serán felices juntos, pero en realidad solo será un bonito adorno o peor aún, un agujero para desahogar sus placeres. Ellos les quitan la libertad a los humanos para convertirlos en esclavos: los humanos alfas se vuelven mano de obra barata; los betas en sirvientes del hogar o cocina; y los omegas en muñecas inflables que suelen desechar cuando se aburren. Stiles se mantiene en silencio, quiere llorar, pero no quiere volver a humillarse frente al lobo.

 

—No me tengas miedo, no te haré nada—Derek pasa suavemente su mano por el rostro de Stiles, acariciando su tersa piel. El humano trata de apartarse, pero no puede hacer mucho estando amarrado a la camilla. 

 

—Siempre dicen eso—le responde Stiles, sin mirarlo a los ojos. 

 

Derek deja de tocarlo y se queda en silencio, sabía que esto sería un error, por eso se había amarrado en el sótano, para evitar hacer una estupidez, pero aqui esta, al lado de un humano que capturó en plena luna llena. No pudo evitarlo, el aroma de este omega lo atrae tan fuerte, como una polilla al fuego, y por poco lo muerde. 

 

—Quiero irme—dice Stiles en voz baja. 

 

—Ya nos iremos, solo espera un poco. 

 

—No, no quiero estar contigo, quiero irme de aquí, estar lejos de los de tu especie—responde Stiles, mirándolo enojado.Siente ese nudo en la garganta que le avisa que las lágrimas se acercan. 

 

Derek quiere decir algo, pero es interrumpido por el doctor que entra nuevamente. Lo mira enojado, Stiles se queda silencio sin mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres que se encuentran en la habitación. 

 

—Ya está todo listo, señor Hale, puede llevarse a su humano—dice el doctor mirando unas hojas, para luego sonreirle a Derek. 

 

—¡No! ¡No quiero!—grita asustado Stiles, moviéndose con dificultad, pero solo provoca que se haga daño en sus brazos.

 

—Creo que sera mejor sedar al humano, para que pueda llevarlo a casa—dice el doctor, dejando los papeles de lado.

 

Derek no dice nada, ni siquiera se atreve a mirar al omega. El doctor toma una jeringa nueva, le coloca la aguja esterilizada, saca un pequeño pote de vidrio donde esta el liquido de la anestesia, introduce la aguja para llenar la jeringa del líquido. Stiles lo mira asustado, se mueve con fuerza, pero no logra liberarse, las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos.

 

—¡No, por favor! ¡No, quiero esto! —grita asustado Stiles, las lágrimas ya caen por sus mejillas. 

 

—Señor Hale, tendrá que ayudar a sujetarlo—dice el doctor, pero Derek no responde, solo mira hacia la pared como si estuviera en trance—¿Señor Hale?

 

Derek parpadea y se gira a mirar al doctor, confundido, solo asiente y se acerca a Stiles para sujetarle el brazo derecho. El humano lo mira aterrorizado, no para de moverse, aunque no consigue nada. Le sujeta el brazo con fuerza, el omega trata de soltarse, pero no puede, la fuerza de los hombres lobo es superior a la de los humanos.

 

—¡No, por favor, te lo ruego! —grita asustado Stiles—¡dejame ir! ¡te prometo que no lo volveré hacer!

 

Stiles le ruega a Derek, mirándolo a los ojos, su expresión demuestra lo asustado que está. El alfa aparta la mirada, aun escucha sus gritos, pero es algo debe hacerse, algo que todos los de su especie hacen con los humanos. 

 

Stiles no deja de gritar, pero ninguno de los hombres lobo les hace caso. El doctor, pasa una pequeña toalla húmeda sobre el brazo de Stiles, donde se ve una vena, para luego introducir la aguja en la piel del humano, presiona la jeringa para que la anestesia entre en el cuerpo del humano. Derek lo suelta, al omega le cuesta moverse y los ojos le pesan. 

 

—Ve lo que le digo, los humanos salvajes son muy difíciles de disciplinar—dice el doctor, sonriendo al ver al humano quieto. 

 

Derek no dice nada, solo mira a Stiles, que tiene los ojos abiertos,  que no para de pestañear lentamente. 

 

—Ahora puede desamarrarlo y llevárselo a casa—dice el doctor tomando los papeles para irse—tenga cuidado, hay que estar alerta con estos seres. 

 

Derek asiente y el doctor se marcha. Stiles está en silencio, le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, tiene miedo de que si se deja vencer y cierra los ojos, quizás en qué situación despierte después, tal vez en una mucha peor.  

 

El lobo se acerca, el omega se inquieta, sin embargo, no puede hacer nada, Derek lo mira intrigado, acaricia su rostro con delicadeza, aparta un mechón en la frente, Stiles le devuelve la mirada nervioso, abre la boca, pero ni una palabra sale de allí. El alfa desabrocha los amarres de los brazos del humano, ve que hay pequeñas heridas formadas por el forcejeo que estuvo haciendo hace un momento, pasa sus dedos por la herida, Stiles mueve un poco la mano, tratando de apartarlo, solo logra moverlas unos centímetros. Desabrocha los amarres de las piernas, ve que los pantalones del humano están sucios con barro. 

 

Derek pasa sus brazos por el cuerpo de Stiles para poder tomarlo, es liviano, ni siquiera está tenso, aunque por su mirada puede ver que está nervioso, quiere tranquilizarlo, pero el omega no confía en él y no lo culpa, Derek tampoco confía en los humanos. 

 

Salen al pasillo, se escuchan algunos gritos a lo lejos, deben de ser de otros humanos, el corazón de Stiles late con más rapidez, asustado. Llegan a la salida, el omega se da cuenta que es de noche y se escuchan algunos aullidos a lo lejos, inconscientemente sujeta la camisa de Derek con fuerza, por el miedo, el lobo lo mira sorprendido y luego le sonríe. 

 

Stiles reconoce el Camaro negro que está estacionado, definitivamente este hombre lobo se lo llevara a su casa. Derek abre la puerta con dificultad, tratando de que el humano no caiga, lo deja en el asiento del copiloto, el humano solo pestañea nervioso. Arregla el asiento para atrás, para que el omega vaya más cómodo y luego le coloca el cinturón. 

 

Stiles no reconoce el camino, está mucho más adentro del territorio de los lobos de lo que han estado los miembros de su aldea. Derek está en silencio, concentrado en el camino, su ceño está fruncido, está enojado consigo mismo.

 

Se ve la enorme casa blanca, a la que nunca debió entrar Stiles. El lobo estaciona el auto, se baja primero y abre la puerta de su casa, el humano al verlo lejos, cree que puede tener una oportunidad de escapar, trata de mover sus manos para desabrochar el cinturón, pero le tiemblan y no alcanzar hacerlo. Derek vuelve junto a él, le abre la puerta, el omega  no deja de mirarlo asustado, le desabrocha el cinturón y lo vuelve a tomar en sus brazos, ahora su cuerpo está más rígido, pero el lobo no tiene problema para sostenerlo. 

 

Al entrar, Stiles puede ver a lo lejos una puerta totalmente destruida, como si una bandada de animales hubiera pasado a través de ella. El corazón del humano no deja de estar agitado, el lobo ya se siente algo irritado, quiere que el omega se tranquilice.

 

Suben las escaleras, es como si con cada segundo que pasara, el miedo del humano aumentará. Entran a una habitación, donde hay una gran cama. 

 

_ Mierda, va a violarme, este hijo de puta, _ piensa Stiles al ver la cama, mueve sus brazos tratando de salir de los brazos del lobo, pero Derek lo sujeta fuertemente. El alfa con cuidado corre las sábanas, para dejar al humano recostado. Ve que su ropa esta toda sucia y rota, lo mejor es quitarla. Levanta la camisa del omega, la capucha roja que antes llevaba puesto cuando lo atrapo, ya está en la basura, lo tiro antes de llevarlo a la clínica. El humano lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos, logra quitarle esa tela ya destrozada, ve que la piel del humano, tiene muchos lunares, su lobo quiere recorrer cada parte de esa piel y aprender cada uno de esos lunares, pero se contiene. Baja sus manos a los botones del pantalón, los desabrocha y baja el cierre, su lobo está vuelto loco dentro de él, puede sentir el aroma del humano más fuerte, huele el miedo. 

 

—N...No—dice con dificultad el humano, tratando de sujetar las manos del hombre lobo.  

 

Derek lo mira, sus ojos están rojos, Stiles quiere llorar por el miedo. El alfa mueve la cabeza bruscamente y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad. Le quita el pantalón al humano, trata de no mirarlo, su lobo está demasiado agitado, necesita calmarlo. Se quita su propia camisa, el humano lo sigue observando asustado, le coloca su camisa al omega, para que así huela a él y su lobo se logre tranquilizar. No quiere mirarlo, se avergüenza de sí mismo, así que lo tapa con las sábanas, dejando solo su rostro al descubierto. 

 

Está por irse, hasta que ve la mochila que traía el humano, en el rincón de la habitación, los tirantes están rotos, así que lo toma de la asa, puede sentir que el omega se pone más nervioso. Se sienta en la cama, cerca del humano y abre la mochila. Se sorprende de ver el triskelion de su familia, lo saca y mira enojado al omega. 

 

—¿¡Qué haces con esto!?—le grita enojado.

 

El corazón del humano se agita más, abre la boca para hablar, pero apenas salen sonidos, que no se pueden definir como palabras. Derek se pasa los dedos por los ojos, tratando de calmarse, hoy a sido un día demasiado agitado. 

 

—Mañana tendrás que hablar—dice el lobo frustrado, se levanta de la cama. 

 

Deja el triskelion en la mochila, pero no la suelta, lo mejor sera llevarla consigo para revisar bien que hay adentro. Se acerca al humano y pasa su nariz cerca del cuello del omega, cierra los ojos, encantado de sentir la combinación del aroma de ambos sobre el humano, como si ya fuese suyo, pero no es así. Stiles lo mira asustado, el alfa se da cuenta y se aleja. 

 

—Descansa—dice finalmente, pasa su mano por el cabello del omega y se va de la habitación. 

 

Saca las llaves de su bolsillo y cierra la puerta del cuarto, de alguna manera no quiere perder al humano, aunque no sabe realmente qué hacer con él; si quedarselo, venderlo o tal vez debería liberarlo, no lo sabe, solo sabe que no quiere volver a cometer el mismo error de hace años. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé lo que estoy haciendo, solo quería leer cochinadas e hice esto. Matenme please


	3. Capítulo 3

Escucha unos extraños ruidos provenir de la habitación contigua, había olvidado que tiene un humano dentro de su casa. Se levanta de golpe, toma las llaves y sale de su habitación, preocupado de lo que le pudo pasar al omega. Escucha los agitados latidos del humano desde el otro lado de la puerta. Entra y siente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ve al humano sujetando lo que antes fue una lámpara y sale corriendo. Derek deja caer las llaves y por instinto, corre tras él. 

Stiles lleva puesto su propia ropa, no quiere oler a esa bestia. Lo único que le importa es poder escapar de ese hombre lobo y volver a su aldea, pero ni siquiera alcanza a llegar a la puerta. El alfa lo agarra del brazo de forma fuerte y lo empuja contra la pared, su cabeza duele por el golpe. Vuelve a ver esos ojos rojos. 

Está asustado, sin embargo, no puede volver a dejar que lo intimide o sino nunca podrá escapar. Lo golpea, pero el alfa ni se inmuta, intenta de nuevo y el lobo le gruñe, toma sus muñecas con sus garras.

—¡Quieto!—gruñe el lobo encima del rostro del omega. 

El humano tiembla y aparta la mirada, frustrado. 

—Te odio—dice Stiles, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

El alfa lo toma de la cintura y lo lleva sobre su hombro, de vuelta a la habitación, el humano se queja y trata de apartarlo, pero no consigue nada. El hombre lobo tira al omega hacia la cama, enojado. 

—¿¡Acaso eres idiota!?—le pregunta, enojado el alfa—es que acaso no sabes la cantidad de hombres lobo que hay afuera.

—¡Qué te importa!—le responde igualmente enojado el omega —¡dejame ir, imbécil!—le grita, golpeando el abdomen del alfa.

El alfa está sorprendido de que el omega le este insultando, anoche no decía ni una sola palabra —sin contar los gritos—aun así siente que es demasiado agobiante lo que está ocurriendo, no sabe que hacer, lo que ocurrió ayer fue un error y ahora no sabe como solucionarlo. Una parte de él—el lobo—desea quedarse con el humano, pero la otra, no lo quiere, ya cometió ese error una vez y no quiere que vuelva a ocurrir.

—¡Cállate!—grita el lobo al humano—necesito pensar. 

Recoge las llaves y esta por irse de la habitación. 

—¡Oh no, no me dejaras aquí encerrado de nuevo!—le grita enojado el humano, trata de agarrarlo del brazo, pero el lobo se aparta y cierra la puerta frente al omega—¡Abre la puerta, hijo de puta!—grita, golpeando fuertemente la puerta. 

Derek lo ignora y se va a su habitación, se pasa la mano por la cabeza, tratando de pensar en qué hacer, hasta que ve la mochila, anoche no la termino de ver, solo cayó derrotado en la cama. Saca el triskelion y comienza a revisar con interés, primero saca un walkie talkie, aprieta el botón y se da cuenta de que funcionan, por alguna razón le quita las pilas. Después toma una caja de remedios con un extraño nombre, lee la parte de atrás y descubre que son supresores. Y finalmente encuentra un extraño frasco con una especie de líquido morado, lo abre, intenta olerlo, pero no siente ningún olor, eso le parece extraño, mete un dedo y le comienza arder de dolor, deja caer el frasco, causando que se rompa en el piso, seguramente tiene acónito. Limpia su dedo con las sábanas, maldice al ver todo el líquido desparramado, tendrá que limpiar. 

Escucha su celular, lo revisa y ve que es Lydia, su editora, vuelve a maldecir, no quiere contestar asi que cuelga la llamada. Va al baño y se coloca unos guantes de látex que tiene guardados para cuando limpia y empieza a recoger los trozos del frasco. Su celular vuelve a sonar, ya harto, se saca los guantes y decide contestar. 

—Dime que tienes al menos 5 páginas listas —es lo primero que dice la mujer del otro lado de la línea. 

—Hola para ti tambien Lydia—responde sarcásticamente. 

—No nos andemos con rodeos, Hale—dice Lydia molesta—tengo al jefe editorial ahorcandome cada dia, porque tu aún no traes un manuscrito. 

Derek suspira frustrado, escucha que en la otra habitación el humano está tirando cosas al piso, ese será otro desastre que tendrá que limpiar.

—Lo siento, no tengo nada—se disculpa el alfa—ayer fue un dia dificil. 

—Cariño, todas las lunas llenas son difíciles para ti—responde sarcásticamente. 

—Solo dame un mes. 

—Un mes es todo lo que te doy, Hale—responde Lydia—en un mes quiero un manuscrito en mi escritorio o ambos seremos cortados de la editorial, ¿Entendido?

—Si lo entiendo. 

—Bien, entonces adiós. 

Lydia corta la llamada, Derek se deja caer en la cama, agotado, no sabe qué hacer con su vida. Cuando comenzó a escribir, sus libros vendían bien, a muchos les gustaba leer sobre lo trágico de confiar en un humano, muchos usaron su libro como base para no darle libertades a los de esa especie, eso no es lo que quería realmente, el solo deseaba sacar esa pena y culpa que sentía por la muerte de su familia. Utilizó todos esos sentimientos para escribir y sus libros fueron exitos en venta, pero con el tiempo la gente se aburrio de leer la misma tristeza, querían algo nuevo, la editorial quería algo nuevo, pero Derek no logra hacerlo.

Escucha la ventana romperse, corre a la habitación del humano, asustado. Rompe la puerta, ve que el omega tiene un trozo de vidrio en su mano apuntando hacia el alfa—no pudo escapar por la ventana, por unos fierros que hay en ella—se ve casi igual de asustado que Derek. 

—¡No lo diré de nuevo, déjame ir!—grita el humano, asustado. 

—Tranquilízate—dice Derek tratando de acercarse. 

—¡Alejate!—lo amenaza con el vidrio. 

—Tranquilo, solo hablemos—dice suavemente el alfa, tratando de calmar al humano. Se acerca y le toca el brazo. 

—¡Te dije que te alejaras!—grita el omega y entierra el gran trozo de vidrio en el brazo del lobo. 

Derek hace una mueca de dolor, el omega intenta huir, pero lo agarra, causando que ambos caigan al piso y el humano comienza a llorar. 

—Por favor, no me hagas daño, solo déjame ir —le ruega entre sollozos. 

—Shh… tranquilo no te haré ningún daño —dice Derek, pasando su mano no herida sobre el rostro del omega, limpiando las lágrimas y tratando de calmarlo—conversemos ¿Esta bien? 

El omega solo asiente asustado. Derek sale de encima del humano y se quita el trozo de vidrio del brazo, duele, pero sana rápidamente. 

—Necesitas calmarte—dice Derek al ver al omega temblar en el piso—ven acompáñame a la cocina—le ofrece su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse—confía en mí—es hipócrita de su parte pedirle eso al humano, cuando el realmente no confía en los de su especia. El omega lo mira sorprendido, con los ojos bien abiertos, pero acepta la mano del alfa. 

Al tocar la mano del omega, siente una extraña vibración en su cuerpo, que decide ignorar. Derek se siente culpable, él provocó que el humano estuviera tan asustado. 

—Vamos—dice el alfa, sin soltar la mano del omega. 

Bajan por las escaleras, el humano ve la puerta, la salida hacia su libertad, tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Llegan a la cocina, Derek hace que el omega se siente en la silla que está junto a una pequeña mesa, donde suele desayunar. 

—Si corres, te perseguiré por instinto y eso será malo para los dos—dice Derek, tratando de calmar al humano, pero solo lo empeora. 

Le echa agua al hervidor, para poder prepararle un té al humano, escucha su corazón que aún está inquieto. Ve su Ipad en el mueble de cocina, lo había dejado allí antes de encerrarse en el sótano ayer. Le llego un mail del doctor, son los resultados del examen de sangre del omega, la verdad es que no entiende mucho lo que dice, pero si comprende que al parecer tenía un poco de acónito en la piel, además hay una parte detallada que explica que el humano a estado consumiendo supresores y que se le deberá de evitar darle estos medicamentos, hasta que su ciclo vuelva a estar normal, así el doctor podrá suministrarle unos que cumplan con la funciones que quiera su alfa. 

Está muy atento leyendo, que no ve que el omega se ha levantado del asiento, solo se da cuenta cuando escucha el sonido del cajón cerrarse de golpe. Se voltea, ve que el humano lo mira asustado y que esconde algo detrás suyo.

—¿Que tienes allí? —pregunta Derek, preocupado, dejando su Ipad sobre el mueble.

Stiles niega la cabeza, retrocediendo, Derek se acerca de forma cautelosa, los latidos del humano suenan rápidamente. El lobo se abalanza contra él, lo agarra, el omega forcejea, intenta escapar de las manos del alfa, pero solo consigue lastimarse a sí mismo con el cuchillo que sacó del cajón.

Derek huele la sangre del humano y logra quitarle el enorme cuchillo de cocina que tenía entre las manos, lo mira horrorizado, no por el hecho de tener ese instrumento de cocina, sino por ver que está lastimado. Deja el cuchillo sobre la mesa, agarra las manos del omega y ve el profundo corte en una de sus palmas, lo lleva al grifo del lavaplatos, intentando que el agua calme un poco el dolor. El color del agua se tiñe rojo y las expresiones del humano son de dolor, nuevamente las lágrimas caen sobre su rostro. Derek está asustado no sabe qué hacer, toma las servilletas e intenta tapar la herida, pero no logra mucho. Abre el último cajón del mueble, trata de encontrar algo que ayude y descubre un rollo de vendaje que dejó Cora, lo toma y comienza a enrollarlo sobre la herida del humano, hasta dejarlo sujetado bien fuerte. 

El hombre lobo suspira aliviado al ver que ha dejado de salir sangre, se apoya en el mueble, hace mucho que no se sentía así de asustado. Trata pensar en qué hacer, sólo mira al omega que está más asustado que él y que no deja de llorar. 

Stiles había tomado ese cuchillo no para lastimar al alfa, ya sabía que eso era inútil. En su aldea le enseñaron que si un hombre lobo te atrapa, luchas por escapar o te suicidas para seguir siendo libre. 

—Yo no sé qué hacer—dice el alfa con la voz quebrada, el omega lo mira un poco sorprendido.

—Déjame ir—le responde el humano entre sollozos.

—No puedo, no así—dice Derek frustrado consigo mismo—si corres mi lobo te perseguirá, no porque yo quiera, sino por instinto, él cree que eres nuestro. 

—No, no, no—niega el omega entre sollozos—no me mordiste y aunque lo hicieras, jamas te pertenecería. 

Derek se queda en silencio, nada de lo que diga ayudará. 

—Fue un error entrar aquí y tomar esa maldita cosa de oro—maldice Stiles, frustrado—yo solo quería ayudar—vuelve a sollozar—ayudar a mi papá. 

—¿Ayudar cómo? —pregunta Derek, mirándolo intrigado. 

—Eso no te incumbe. 

—Podrias intentar….

—¿Intentar qué?—lo interrumpe el humano, enojado y limpiándose las lágrimas—¿intentar estar juntos? ¿intentar ser un maldito humano doméstico para que hagas conmigo lo que quieras?—Stiles lanza un escupo cerca del alfa—prefiero que me mates. 

Derek lo mira sorprendido, no esperaba esa reacción, los otros omegas humanos que conoce, son dóciles y tranquilos, pero este que está frente a él, es todo lo contrario.

—No, yo me refería a intentar ayudarnos mutuamente. 

—¿Ayudarnos? ¿cómo? ¿satisfaciendo tus placeres sexuales? ¿siendo tu maldita ama de llaves o tu jodida muñeca inflable?—pregunta enojado y de forma sarcástica—¡Respondeme, hijo de puta!

—¡No, no, maldita sea!—responde enojado Derek, sus ojos cambien de color—solo digo que yo podría ayudarte en lo que sea que necesitas, que creo que es dinero y tu me ayudas con mi libro—la verdad es que no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo, solo esta intentando calmar las cosas.

—¿Tu libro?

—Si, no necesito que hagas mucho, solo habla conmigo—dice suavemente Derek, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo. 

—¿Como una rata de laboratorio o un maldito soplón?

—¡No, mierda!—grita enojado Derek—¿Por que haces todo tan dificil? 

—¿¡Entonces qué mierda quieres!? —grita igual de enojado. 

—¡Escribir sobre ti, maldita sea!—responde Derek, el humano lo mira sorprendido. 

—¿Sobre mi?—pregunta, intrigado. 

—Si, sobre tu vida, tu realidad—suspira Derek. 

—¿Y cómo sé que no estas mintiendo?

—Hagamos un trato, te quedaras aquí, me hablaras sobre ti, sobre quién eres, cómo es tu vida, cómo consigues las cosas, sin tener que decirme las cosas que no quieres. Solo quiero escribir de tu experiencia…. 

—¿Y? —pregunta, queriendo saber que obtendrá él a cambio. 

—Y en el siguiente eclipse te dejare ir, con todas las cosas que necesites para ayudar a tu padre—dice firmemente Derek, apretando sus puños.

—Eso es dentro de un año. 

—Suficiente tiempo para terminar de escribir—dice Derek con cierta seguridad que ni él cree realmente—para esa fecha mi lobo no tendrá el control, sere como tu —espera que sus palabras logren convencer al humano— entonces ¿Es un trato? —pregunta, extendiendo la mano.

Stiles lo mira algo desconfiado, no sabe si debe aceptar ese trato, no cree que realmente vaya a cumplir el lobo con su parte, tal vez sólo sea una trampa para mantenerlo aquí, pero si es verdad lo que dice el alfa, podrá salvar a su papá y no sólo eso, sino que también será de gran ayuda para aldea.

—Es un trato—responde Stiles, apretando la mano del lobo y la aprieta con más fuerza—más te vale cumplir. 

—Eso haré —dice firmemente el alfa.

El hervidor deja de sonar, eso significa que el agua está lista, Derek comienza a buscar las tazas y el té. Stiles se vuelve a sentar en la silla, de forma brusca y un poco más relajado. 

—¿Por dónde empezamos?—pregunta el humano. 

—Tu nombre—responde Derek, mientras sirve el té y se lo entrega al omega. 

—Soy Stiles —responde el humano, revolviendo el té con la pequeña cuchara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El liquido morado fue lo que se echo Stiles al comienzo para no ser detectado que realmente no le funciono. Hace mucho que no escribía fanfics así que no se realmente lo que estoy haciendo. Creo que me equivoque en algunos tildes. Iré agregando tags a medida de avanzo.


End file.
